A popular form of shower rod is adjustable in length and is mounted by biasing the opposite ends outwardly and into frictional engagement with facing walls. This arrangement has the advantage that it does not require perforation, by screws or the like, of the walls. By and large this frictional engagement is satisfactory but, over time or when subjected to a lateral force, the frictional engagement can be overcome and the rod displaces out of position and may become detached.
It is an object of the invention to provide a shower rod that will go at least some way in addressing the drawbacks mentioned above; or which will at is least provide a novel and useful alternative.